The Night
by Master of the Demon Ink
Summary: what would you do with a huge stock of sake?? well ull see what happens when u drink too much in this fan fic hop u enjoy it and chpt 2 will be up soon maybe...enjoy!


It is the day before Kenshin leaves for Kyoto, the group decides to go to the Ako Beko together one last time, but their future may be a little twisted in some way..."Yahiko, you little brat! You took my bowl when i wasn't looking didn't you!" screamed Kaoru. "What!? Are you accusing me of doing something, you ugly girl!?" retorted Yahiko. Now by that point they were face to face over the hot pot ready to fight it out. Now as usual, Kenshin tries to stop them, but before he could a stool was thrown at his head from behind. "HOW COULD YOU GUYS GO TO THE AKO BEKO WITH OUT ME!?" cried Sanosuke who just entered the Ako Beko with a suspicion they were there without him, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" "Uh, well, you see Sano, its not that we didn't invite you. We..." At that moment, Kaoru jumped over Kenshin stopping him in his words. "Kenshin's right! We did invite you! I put the invitation next to the broom...besides...its not like you would pay your debt to the Ako Beko anyways." "SAY WHAT LITTLE MISSY!?" shouted Sano in great anger, "I just got enough money today as you can see to pay off my Ako Beko debt, my debt to you, and still be able to get at least 5 hot pots!" Hearing this, Kaoru's attitude completely turned around. "Well Sano, it looks like you will be paying back Miss Kaoru and the Ako Beko i see?" asked Kenshin. "Heck no! Im not paying anyone back for nothing! yelled Sano. "What!?" screamed Kaoru in great frustration. "What the heck are you goin to do with that money Sano?" asked Yahiko. With a gigantic smirk, Sano declared with great pride, "I'm gonna'... stock up on sake!!!" Everyone fell out of their seat as their response.  
  
That night Sano did as he said, he stocked up on a bunch of sake. Kaoru was still angry due to the fact that Sano bought that much sake, so while Sano was sleeping, she took all the bottles to her room planning to sell them early in the morning. She stared at them...thinking..."Maybe I'll have a taste just to see if Sano has any good taste in sake." She poured herself a cup, but as usual, she poured too much. Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sano all woke up in the middle of the night to a blood curdling scream. They all rushed into Kaoru's room to find her sitting there her back towards them. "Why did you scream Miss Kaoru? Did you have a bad dream?" asked Kenshin with great concern. Kaoru sat silent. "Hey Kaoru! What happened!? I was dreaming bout the Ako Beko!" yelled Yahiko. "...I..I...I poured too much sake hahahaha! I'm such a stupid ugly girl!" Only one thing came from that...the three guys fell flat after hearing that. "Uh...Miss Kaoru, around how much sake did you have?" Kenshin asked with great suspicion. "Oh...lets say...a little...to half of Sano's stock!" Kaoru explained while being drunk. "Half little missy!? HALF!? MORE LIKE ALL OF IT!!!" cried Sano in terror. "Hey guys! I think I found 3 bottles left!" shouted Yahiko, hoping to get some. "Only 3 bottles left...what do you say Sano? Shall we have the rest? A bottle each person?" said Yahiko while trying to hold back his excitement. "...*sigh*...Fine...I guess we might as well finish off what SHE started..." grumbled Sano. "Yea! See!? Have some fun! Drink the sake! Its good!" Kaoru blurted.  
  
The next morning, Saito entered the house to find it empty in all of the rooms. When he entered Kaoru's room, there he found Sano asleep casually. Yahiko asleep as if he had 5 or more bottles of sake. As for Kenshin, he found Kenshin in bed...with Kaoru... "Battousai! Get up! You should be on your way to Kyoto by now!" shouted Saito hoping to wake up Kenshin. "ORO!? Uh...Saito...what are you doing here, where am I? ...MISS KAORU!?" said Kenshin, still confused to what had happened. Kaoru, still half asleep just gently whispered, "...Oh c'mon Kenshin...don't go yet...we haven't done anything yet and besides, we are alone at last...*grumble, grumble*" "...Saito...don't mention this to anyone," said Kenshin with the eyes of the battousai, "...especially to Miss Kaoru if she happens to forget...I will hunt you down and hurt you that I will."   
  
And so, Kenshin and Saito departed to Kyoto as planned...a little late but they still left. Sano, infuriated that Kenshin left without him, left for Kyoto on his own. Yahiko could not get up for a week due to the consumption rate of the sake. Miss Kaoru woke up to find that her clothes smelled like that of Kenshin's. Shehad forgotten about the night and then became depressed that Kenshin had left her but she had a feeling that he had given her something very important before he left that night...and so a week later, after Yahiko regained consciousness, the two set off to Kyoto. Kaoru, to regain her memory of what happened that night and to see Kenshin. Yahiko, to find Sano and see if he can get more sake.... 


End file.
